


Physical Affects The Digital Affects The Physical

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 8 - The Midnight Sun Incident of 2007The Lunarians and Solarians live much different lives now. (A sonnet somewhat in Shakespearean form)
Series: Eerievember2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011
Kudos: 1





	Physical Affects The Digital Affects The Physical

The midnight sun of 2007 bloomed first in the binary of the Arctic. 

It was followed by the midday moon that completed a different yet same yin yang.

Lunar rabbits fled, and the man on the moon went frantic.

And so, darkness would come to radiate from a new, pure white satellite like fangs.

Wanting a home theirs alone, the solar divine were conquered by the lunar squadron.

Thus, beings of the sun were exiled to where a destroyed moon lay to rest.

There, they created a new sun for themselves, with darkness as their new doctrine.

Their home of light, protected by artificial nothing, moved from east to west.

Meanwhile, the conquers of day settled into their now stationary home. 

With a new fear of the light that brought the death of the physical moon, the sun shined no more.

However, light still remained, remnant of solar code, and formed the Lumen Zone.

It pierced through all the clouds and much more, forever a reminder of that first war.

The sun and moon exist in balanced harmony, now more than ever,

As they are even bound together by that Arctic bi-digital tether.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I did not think too much into this. But, it was a fun little thing.


End file.
